


【索香】情人节的打赌

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bets & Wagers, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, ZoSan - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 不小心听见乌索普和娜美讨论配对问题后，山治和索隆突然开始比赛起来了。谁会是第一个约到情人节约会对象的人？
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin, Nami/Usopp (One Piece), Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	【索香】情人节的打赌

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Valentine's Day Bet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353621) by [Relibria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relibria/pseuds/Relibria). 



「所以我们决定叫『西瓜』了吗？」这听起来是个非常普通的评论，索隆经过两个专心讨论的伙伴。乌索普和娜美坐在折叠桌边的折叠椅上，那些桌椅是为了像今天这样的好天气使用的。

「对，然后这个是『四三』。」娜美点点头，用笔在纸上做了个记号。「这个是『狗狗式』。」两个人没注意到剑士停了下来，他试着再次迈开前往午睡地点的步伐，但失败了。即使他身上的每一个细胞都在告诉他不要问，他还是背叛了他的直觉。

「你们两个这次又在说什么？」

一阵停顿，沉重的尴尬和飞快的思绪在三人之间蔓延，索隆立刻后悔他干嘛要问。

「『西瓜』是什么意思？」他慢慢的问，知道这会是另一个让他后悔的问题。

「嗯，是这样的...」乌索普开口，但很快他就安静了下来，因为他不知道该如何跟索隆解释他看到了什么。「娜美跟我只是在讲...嗯，今天是二月十四号，所以我们开始想......」

「二月十四号？」索隆歪歪头。「那又有什么关系？」

汗水开始在乌索普的发际线上出现，他的双手紧张的握成拳头。索隆的眼神看起来很无聊，他有种感觉，说错一个字，就会有个生气的剑士追着他跑。也许他可以编个好谎言？还好索隆没有非常聪明。也许他可以......

「情人节你这笨蛋。」乌索普吞吞口水，瞪大眼睛看着橘发的年轻女人，她似乎准备好要告诉他他们刚刚在干嘛了。

「情人节？你们会在情人节吃西瓜吗？」

「不是！那是你跟佩罗娜的配对名。」娜美摇摇头，举起一张纸，对剑士展示他跟乌索普的计划。「你和达斯琪是『四三』，你懂得，四眼田鸡和三刀流？你和路飞是『狗狗式』，因为你就像狗狗一样对他忠心耿耿......」

「我并不需要解释，娜美。配对？你们为什么会想要把我跟某个人配在一起？就算我对某人有兴趣，我也没时间约会。」索隆烦躁的环起手臂，看着那张纸。「等等，你们帮每个人都配对吗？」

「只有单身人士。」娜美把纸拿回来，自己看了看。「我们省略布鲁克和乔巴。还有罗宾和弗兰奇。还有我跟乌索普。」

「...所以只有路飞、那个臭厨子、跟我？」 

「算是吧，但路飞不太算。」她耸耸肩。「我们决定他的情人节对象大概会是食物。」

「这是为了情人节的对象？你们又没有对象。」他平板的对娜美说。

「不好意思喔，我有对象。等我们抵达今天早上看到的那座岛，乌索普和我就要去约会。」

困惑是索隆不喜欢的感觉之一，原因有很多。其中最主要的原因就是会让他头疼。另一个原因是这是个常常找上他的感觉。他发现他今天一直很烦人的感到困惑。「你跟乌索普什么时候开始约会了？」

乌索普只是给了他一个笑容。「这个嘛，我们其实不算在『约会』。我们只是觉得就...假装一天会挺有趣。」

「柏拉图式的约会。」娜美点点头。

「所以我为什么需要约会对象？」索隆的眉毛抽搐着，不确定他想要答案。

「因为照这个进程，我们永远没办法让你脱单。所以我们写了一张有三个人的清单，我们认为这些人很适合你。」娜美说。

「你们认为佩罗娜、达斯琪、或路飞会很适合我？」

「这并不是什么绝对的科学。」娜美耸耸肩。「你过来的时候，我们事实上也在考虑把你跟山治配在一起。」

「等等，山治？我讨厌那混蛋厨子！」

「你知道吗，娜美，我真的很喜欢『索香』这个配对名，我们的俏皮语甚至没那么好。」乌索普用手撑着下巴，大声思考。

「不要把我跟那个混蛋配在一起！不要把我跟任何人配在一起！我不想要也不需要情人节约会对象！」索隆的声音传遍桑尼号，让其他船员都从自己的区域出来，开始当观众。

「他不想要是因为他找不到。」那句评论让索隆僵硬了起来。娜美和乌索普交换了眼神。

 **不。不，你不是认真的。** 乌索普瞪大眼睛，脑袋非常细微的疯狂摇动。

 **会很棒的。** 娜美眼中的精光非常灿烂。狙击手似乎在衡量眼前的情况，叹了口气。

**所以我们稍早在谈的打赌？**

**如果他们上钩了，赌约就成立。** 娜美看向索隆和山治现在正在进行的死亡视线比赛，愤怒的气场撞在一起，形成了通常很可怕的组合。

「如果我想的话一定找得到！我只是不想要！」

「是啊。没错。我相信。」厨子吐出一口烟，抬头看着天空。「我确定女孩们爱死你的嗓音了。我听说把叉子放进果汁机里搅拌的声音非常有魅力。」

够了。索隆握住刀，开始拔刀出鞘，突然感觉到一只手放上他的肩膀。山治的肩膀上也有一只手，轻柔但坚定的阻止他们杀了彼此。光是她的触碰，山治就已经看起来放弃了，但娜美的目光带着坚决，让剑士的肚子很不舒服。她的视线在两人之间来回。「好。等我们抵达岛，你们两个就得在午夜之前找到一个女人——或男人。说服这个人成为你的情人节对象。谁先找到约会对象，就赢了。简单。」

索隆的手放开了刀，目瞪口呆的望着面前的女人。「才不要。我为什么要做这么愚蠢的事情？」

「对啊。他五分钟内就会输了。」山治耸耸肩说，赢得了索隆的狠瞪。

「你会把所有女人都吓跑。我说你会至少被赏五个巴掌。而我会在现场嘲笑每一个巴掌。」言语很锐利，带着专门留给他最不喜欢的船员的趾高气昂。

「至少我不像你一样害怕，臭剑士！」

「我才没有害怕！我会赢你，你很清楚，臭厨子！」

「那就决定了！」娜美把手拍在一起，放开两人。「会很好玩的。最好拿出最佳表现，因为看起来我们很快就要靠岸了！」

***

「胡说，索隆找约会对象？不可能。」乌索普摇摇头，拿起盘子里的薯片。他们把桑尼号藏了起来，罗宾和弗兰奇自愿『照顾』船。布鲁克和乔巴去探索岛屿了，路飞则是发誓不会惹麻烦，事实上正在娜美和乌索普『约会』的酒吧附近的餐馆里快乐的大吃。

他们好几个星期前就在计划要在情人节这天『约会』了，但他们并没有期望会够幸运能在当天找到陆地。特别是有这么可爱的酒吧的陆地。当他们发现可以上岸后，就火力全开了。

娜美穿着黑色的无肩带长裙，漂亮的领口镶着水钻。蓝色的凉鞋衬着新涂好的指甲上的亮粉。泪滴型的钻石项鍊挂在脖子上，她还花了一个小时画了烟熏妆，通常直直的短发也捲翘了起来。这个约会是跟她在船员中最亲密的朋友，她的胆小伙伴。她记不得自己曾经这么放松过。

乌索普也很享受他们的约会。他感谢了幸运星，因为他在之前到过的城镇中决定买一套正式的服装。那是山治的建议——永远不知道你什么时候会需要西装。所以他穿了出来，西装外套底下是一件橘色的衬衫。他最上面的釦子没有扣，手上戴着手表。西装是黑巧克力的颜色，他的头发整齐的梳成一个马尾，只留一些发丝衬托他的脸。他们一直在等索隆和山治到这间酒吧，他们跟两人说一旦找到对象就要到这里来。「我是说，索隆是很好啦...但你得承认，他的人际关系技巧让人敬谢不敏。他其实就算是尴尬的代言人。还有，我们确定他找得到这里吗？」

「我确定他能找到对象。还有我们。希望。」娜美耸耸肩，吃着薯片。「找不到的话，那，乔巴应该能闻到他的气味。」她抓起装了今晚第四杯酒的杯子。要她觉得有一点醉至少还要再十五杯。另一方面，乌索普只点了茶。但在乌索普能回答之前，酒吧的门就打开了，一个非常眼熟的金发男人走了进来。「等等，他已经找到对象了？」

但过了一下都还没有女人出现，山治来这里的真正原因就清楚明了了。他移动到吧台，在一个漂亮的褐发女孩身边坐下。娜美觉得山治好像有什么地方很奇怪，她瞇起眼睛仔细观察。

「噢，天啊。」她开始抑制大笑，乌索普转过头，试着看娜美看到什么。他的眼中带着困惑。「...他的脸...好红！」

接着他就注意到了。他的脸颊，大部分被金发遮盖，被深红色复盖。

是被打红的。

「他被打了几次？」

「四次。」一个熟悉的声音回答，一只熟悉的手伸过来拿了一片薯片。娜美和乌索普都抬起头看着这个偷他们食物的家伙。响亮的巴掌声和女人愤怒的跺脚离开的声音传来。「五次。嘿。我说对了！」

「你有找到对象吗，索隆？」乌索普问，但索隆只是摇摇头。

「没，我在森林里找路时遇到了一点麻烦，刚刚才抵达城镇。然后我发现那边那个罗密欧，就开始跟踪他，因为很好玩。」

「停船的地方就在城镇旁边。我们根本没试着躲藏。」娜美眨眨眼，接着第四个人加入了小团体，揉着脸颊。

「可恶，真难讨好。」他嘀咕。

「你跟她说了什么？」乌索普眨眨眼，轻啜他的冰茶。

「只说她很漂亮，任何能拥有她的男人都非常幸运，如果她是我的，就永远不需要再工作。」他耸耸肩。

「所以你真的说了什么？」娜美挑起头。

「我被她的美貌分心了，好吗？虽然她的美貌跟你相比不值一提，娜美——桑～」

「别跟正在约会的女人调情，山治。」她摇摇头，叹了口气。「所以你就做了你平常做的事，把她吓坏了，明白。吓坏这座岛的五个女孩？这是个新纪录。」

「低还高？」除了嘲笑他红通通的脸颊以外，索隆没费心看山治一眼。

「至少我跟女人说话了，你一直在证明你的无能。」山治对他开砲。

「嘿！我可以一次就成功。」他坚定的皱眉，环起手臂。「至少我不会被赏五个巴掌。」

「让我们看看啊。」挑战让山治的眼中闪出精光，他露出微笑等着看剑士失败。绝对会很精彩的。

「好啊！」索隆转身，朝一个年轻的金发女人走去。剑士站在她身边，引起她的注意。山治还没反应过来，他就看到那女孩将手放上索隆的二头肌，对着他微笑，对着他大笑。

「哇，他真干了。」乌索普瞪大眼睛。

「可恶。」娜美皱眉。「不，索隆，不要。」她的眉头皱成坚定的愤怒。但她可不会作弊。至少，乌索普在看的时候不会。他会取消赌约，那她就 **什么** 也赢不到了。

幸好？她身边有个骑士。

 **娜美桑不希望这种事发生？那就不会发生！** 厨子迈开步伐，很快就来到索隆身边。他拍拍男人的背。

「今天早上我听说了好消息，伙伴。我只是想说声恭喜，你会是个好爸爸的。」再拍了一下，他就走了，索隆还没来得及报复。

「等等，什么？不是！」索隆瞪大眼睛，回看着那个差点就答应要当他约会对象的女人。她皱着眉，抓起装着红酒的杯子。手腕一甩，索隆白色的上衣就洒满了红色液体。女孩大步离开，索隆转身瞪着他本来以为不可能更讨厌的金发厨子。「你他妈是干什么？我知道你没那个胆，但我没想到你竟然会那么阴险的作弊，你这混蛋！」

「噢，少来了，反正你一定会搞砸的。我只是省略了过程！」

「我又不是你！你没看到吗？她可喜欢我的刀了。」想砍了眼前这个人的冲动从来没有这么强烈过。

「她不是对你的刀有兴趣，她是对你的 **刀** 有兴趣，你他妈读不懂肢体语言吗，你这臭混蛋？你从来没做过？」

「什...什么？那是哪门子的问题？」

「我是说，我很难相信会有任何想跟你这样的臭绿藻睡。咕哝和原始人噪音通常不会让人们脱下裤子的。」

草帽海贼团的两个成员几乎没注意到他们吸引了多少目光。当他们像老夫老妻一样吵架的时候，很少会去注意周围发生什么事，酒吧客人非常专注的观赏这出戏。

「你一点概念都没有。」索隆挺直身子，露出邪笑。「事实上，如果我想的话，连你的火都能点燃。」

「你？点燃 **我** 的火？你连炉子的火都点不着！」

捉住山治领带的手坚定、带着索求，但山治从来不担心。他也许很不喜欢这个剑士，但他信任他。山治发现自己被扯向绿发男人，索隆炙热的呼吸喷在他的脖子上，顺着敏感的肌肤往上，找到山治的耳朵，他用低沉沙哑的嗓音说：「那是个挑战吗？」

突然，说话变得很困难。但他还是成功挤出一个字。「是。」

从他们的位置，娜美满意的看着索隆把慌张的山治从酒吧拉走，前往她认为是比较隐密的地方。

很难相信他看到了什么，但场面自己就解释了，乌索普看向娜美。他的嘴角露出一抹小小的微笑，对称她脸上的那个。

「搞定。」娜美和她的对象击掌，两人脸上的笑容都加大了。「我等不及要告诉其他人了！他们欠我一大笔钱！」

「我真不敢相信你的『索香营利』手段竟然成功了。」乌索普拿出写满详细计划的纸。

「最主要的是读懂肢体语言。那两个人整天打架，他们的成熟度就跟四岁小鬼一样，也就是说他们会污辱喜欢的人。我们需要做的就只是提供一点...助力。」

「而你很高兴是因为那就表示他不会去追那个女海军了？」乌索普挑起头。娜美只是露出微微的笑容，轻笑出声。

「嘿，我们在约会耶。跟你在一起的时候我才不要去想其他人。很没礼貌。」她轻轻笑着。但停顿了一下才再次开口。「你想她吗？」

句子中的『她』不难理解。乌索普对着自己微笑。「我们有写信。我为了今天送了点东西给她。噢！我差点忘了。情人节快乐。」他在她面前放下一个小小的包裹。「我们没有包装纸，所以我只好在餐巾上画了点点。」

她用手轻轻拂过小包裹，才打开手提包，也拿出一个小包裹。这个倒是用真的包装纸包起来的。「我们有，我只是忘了放回去。抱歉。」她轻笑着，两人都拿着各自的礼物。

「一...」乌索普开始。

「二...」娜美继续。

「三！」两个人一起说。

两人之间只有撕包装纸的声音。

「噢，乌索普，太漂亮了。」她看着一条手鍊，上面有三颗橘色的宝石，在桌子的烛光下闪着光芒。

「不是什么贵重的东西，只是我看到的时候就想到了你。」接着他看着自己的礼物。那是一条挂着方形吊坠的项鍊。吊坠里面写着『我们克服了不可能，那使我们无敌。』

「那是我以前很喜欢的一本书中的话。是在讲一群罪犯...有点像我们。现在帮我戴上。」她伸出挂着手鍊的手腕。乌索普毫不犹豫的帮她戴好。

「给勇敢海上战士的箴言。」他对她眨眨眼，将项鍊挂上自己的脖子，吊坠完美的停在打开的第三颗扣子上。

两人沉浸在满足的沉默中，吃着薯片。

「嘿，乌索普？」

「什么事，娜美？」

「我们他妈讚爆了。」

[【索香合集】](https://write.as/aptx/suo-xiang-he-ji)【索香】情人节的打赌

翻译：APTX  
原作：Relibria  
标题：The Valentine's Day Bet  
网址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353621

「所以我们决定叫『西瓜』了吗？」这听起来是个非常普通的评论，索隆经过两个专心讨论的伙伴。乌索普和娜美坐在折叠桌边的折叠椅上，那些桌椅是为了像今天这样的好天气使用的。

「对，然后这个是『四三』。」娜美点点头，用笔在纸上做了个记号。「这个是『狗狗式』。」两个人没注意到剑士停了下来，他试着再次迈开前往午睡地点的步伐，但失败了。即使他身上的每一个细胞都在告诉他不要问，他还是背叛了他的直觉。

「你们两个这次又在说什么？」

一阵停顿，沉重的尴尬和飞快的思绪在三人之间蔓延，索隆立刻后悔他干嘛要问。

「『西瓜』是什么意思？」他慢慢的问，知道这会是另一个让他后悔的问题。

「嗯，是这样的...」乌索普开口，但很快他就安静了下来，因为他不知道该如何跟索隆解释他看到了什么。「娜美跟我只是在讲...嗯，今天是二月十四号，所以我们开始想......」

「二月十四号？」索隆歪歪头。「那又有什么关系？」

汗水开始在乌索普的发际线上出现，他的双手紧张的握成拳头。索隆的眼神看起来很无聊，他有种感觉，说错一个字，就会有个生气的剑士追着他跑。也许他可以编个好谎言？还好索隆没有非常聪明。也许他可以......

「情人节你这笨蛋。」乌索普吞吞口水，瞪大眼睛看着橘发的年轻女人，她似乎准备好要告诉他他们刚刚在干嘛了。

「情人节？你们会在情人节吃西瓜吗？」

「不是！那是你跟佩罗娜的配对名。」娜美摇摇头，举起一张纸，对剑士展示他跟乌索普的计划。「你和达斯琪是『四三』，你懂得，四眼田鸡和三刀流？你和路飞是『狗狗式』，因为你就像狗狗一样对他忠心耿耿......」

「我并不需要解释，娜美。配对？你们为什么会想要把我跟某个人配在一起？就算我对某人有兴趣，我也没时间约会。」索隆烦躁的环起手臂，看着那张纸。「等等，你们帮每个人都配对吗？」

「只有单身人士。」娜美把纸拿回来，自己看了看。「我们省略布鲁克和乔巴。还有罗宾和弗兰奇。还有我跟乌索普。」

「...所以只有路飞、那个臭厨子、跟我？」 

「算是吧，但路飞不太算。」她耸耸肩。「我们决定他的情人节对象大概会是食物。」

「这是为了情人节的对象？你们又没有对象。」他平板的对娜美说。

「不好意思喔，我有对象。等我们抵达今天早上看到的那座岛，乌索普和我就要去约会。」

困惑是索隆不喜欢的感觉之一，原因有很多。其中最主要的原因就是会让他头疼。另一个原因是这是个常常找上他的感觉。他发现他今天一直很烦人的感到困惑。「你跟乌索普什么时候开始约会了？」

乌索普只是给了他一个笑容。「这个嘛，我们其实不算在『约会』。我们只是觉得就...假装一天会挺有趣。」

「柏拉图式的约会。」娜美点点头。

「所以我为什么需要约会对象？」索隆的眉毛抽搐着，不确定他想要答案。

「因为照这个进程，我们永远没办法让你脱单。所以我们写了一张有三个人的清单，我们认为这些人很适合你。」娜美说。

「你们认为佩罗娜、达斯琪、或路飞会很适合我？」

「这并不是什么绝对的科学。」娜美耸耸肩。「你过来的时候，我们事实上也在考虑把你跟山治配在一起。」

「等等，山治？我讨厌那混蛋厨子！」

「你知道吗，娜美，我真的很喜欢『索香』这个配对名，我们的俏皮语甚至没那么好。」乌索普用手撑着下巴，大声思考。

「不要把我跟那个混蛋配在一起！不要把我跟任何人配在一起！我不想要也不需要情人节约会对象！」索隆的声音传遍桑尼号，让其他船员都从自己的区域出来，开始当观众。

「他不想要是因为他找不到。」那句评论让索隆僵硬了起来。娜美和乌索普交换了眼神。

 **不。不，你不是认真的。** 乌索普瞪大眼睛，脑袋非常细微的疯狂摇动。

 **会很棒的。** 娜美眼中的精光非常灿烂。狙击手似乎在衡量眼前的情况，叹了口气。

**所以我们稍早在谈的打赌？**

**如果他们上钩了，赌约就成立。** 娜美看向索隆和山治现在正在进行的死亡视线比赛，愤怒的气场撞在一起，形成了通常很可怕的组合。

「如果我想的话一定找得到！我只是不想要！」

「是啊。没错。我相信。」厨子吐出一口烟，抬头看着天空。「我确定女孩们爱死你的嗓音了。我听说把叉子放进果汁机里搅拌的声音非常有魅力。」

够了。索隆握住刀，开始拔刀出鞘，突然感觉到一只手放上他的肩膀。山治的肩膀上也有一只手，轻柔但坚定的阻止他们杀了彼此。光是她的触碰，山治就已经看起来放弃了，但娜美的目光带着坚决，让剑士的肚子很不舒服。她的视线在两人之间来回。「好。等我们抵达岛，你们两个就得在午夜之前找到一个女人——或男人。说服这个人成为你的情人节对象。谁先找到约会对象，就赢了。简单。」

索隆的手放开了刀，目瞪口呆的望着面前的女人。「才不要。我为什么要做这么愚蠢的事情？」

「对啊。他五分钟内就会输了。」山治耸耸肩说，赢得了索隆的狠瞪。

「你会把所有女人都吓跑。我说你会至少被赏五个巴掌。而我会在现场嘲笑每一个巴掌。」言语很锐利，带着专门留给他最不喜欢的船员的趾高气昂。

「至少我不像你一样害怕，臭剑士！」

「我才没有害怕！我会赢你，你很清楚，臭厨子！」

「那就决定了！」娜美把手拍在一起，放开两人。「会很好玩的。最好拿出最佳表现，因为看起来我们很快就要靠岸了！」

***

「胡说，索隆找约会对象？不可能。」乌索普摇摇头，拿起盘子里的薯片。他们把桑尼号藏了起来，罗宾和弗兰奇自愿『照顾』船。布鲁克和乔巴去探索岛屿了，路飞则是发誓不会惹麻烦，事实上正在娜美和乌索普『约会』的酒吧附近的餐馆里快乐的大吃。

他们好几个星期前就在计划要在情人节这天『约会』了，但他们并没有期望会够幸运能在当天找到陆地。特别是有这么可爱的酒吧的陆地。当他们发现可以上岸后，就火力全开了。

娜美穿着黑色的无肩带长裙，漂亮的领口镶着水钻。蓝色的凉鞋衬着新涂好的指甲上的亮粉。泪滴型的钻石项鍊挂在脖子上，她还花了一个小时画了烟熏妆，通常直直的短发也捲翘了起来。这个约会是跟她在船员中最亲密的朋友，她的胆小伙伴。她记不得自己曾经这么放松过。

乌索普也很享受他们的约会。他感谢了幸运星，因为他在之前到过的城镇中决定买一套正式的服装。那是山治的建议——永远不知道你什么时候会需要西装。所以他穿了出来，西装外套底下是一件橘色的衬衫。他最上面的釦子没有扣，手上戴着手表。西装是黑巧克力的颜色，他的头发整齐的梳成一个马尾，只留一些发丝衬托他的脸。他们一直在等索隆和山治到这间酒吧，他们跟两人说一旦找到对象就要到这里来。「我是说，索隆是很好啦...但你得承认，他的人际关系技巧让人敬谢不敏。他其实就算是尴尬的代言人。还有，我们确定他找得到这里吗？」

「我确定他能找到对象。还有我们。希望。」娜美耸耸肩，吃着薯片。「找不到的话，那，乔巴应该能闻到他的气味。」她抓起装了今晚第四杯酒的杯子。要她觉得有一点醉至少还要再十五杯。另一方面，乌索普只点了茶。但在乌索普能回答之前，酒吧的门就打开了，一个非常眼熟的金发男人走了进来。「等等，他已经找到对象了？」

但过了一下都还没有女人出现，山治来这里的真正原因就清楚明了了。他移动到吧台，在一个漂亮的褐发女孩身边坐下。娜美觉得山治好像有什么地方很奇怪，她瞇起眼睛仔细观察。

「噢，天啊。」她开始抑制大笑，乌索普转过头，试着看娜美看到什么。他的眼中带着困惑。「...他的脸...好红！」

接着他就注意到了。他的脸颊，大部分被金发遮盖，被深红色复盖。

是被打红的。

「他被打了几次？」

「四次。」一个熟悉的声音回答，一只熟悉的手伸过来拿了一片薯片。娜美和乌索普都抬起头看着这个偷他们食物的家伙。响亮的巴掌声和女人愤怒的跺脚离开的声音传来。「五次。嘿。我说对了！」

「你有找到对象吗，索隆？」乌索普问，但索隆只是摇摇头。

「没，我在森林里找路时遇到了一点麻烦，刚刚才抵达城镇。然后我发现那边那个罗密欧，就开始跟踪他，因为很好玩。」

「停船的地方就在城镇旁边。我们根本没试着躲藏。」娜美眨眨眼，接着第四个人加入了小团体，揉着脸颊。

「可恶，真难讨好。」他嘀咕。

「你跟她说了什么？」乌索普眨眨眼，轻啜他的冰茶。

「只说她很漂亮，任何能拥有她的男人都非常幸运，如果她是我的，就永远不需要再工作。」他耸耸肩。

「所以你真的说了什么？」娜美挑起头。

「我被她的美貌分心了，好吗？虽然她的美貌跟你相比不值一提，娜美——桑～」

「别跟正在约会的女人调情，山治。」她摇摇头，叹了口气。「所以你就做了你平常做的事，把她吓坏了，明白。吓坏这座岛的五个女孩？这是个新纪录。」

「低还高？」除了嘲笑他红通通的脸颊以外，索隆没费心看山治一眼。

「至少我跟女人说话了，你一直在证明你的无能。」山治对他开砲。

「嘿！我可以一次就成功。」他坚定的皱眉，环起手臂。「至少我不会被赏五个巴掌。」

「让我们看看啊。」挑战让山治的眼中闪出精光，他露出微笑等着看剑士失败。绝对会很精彩的。

「好啊！」索隆转身，朝一个年轻的金发女人走去。剑士站在她身边，引起她的注意。山治还没反应过来，他就看到那女孩将手放上索隆的二头肌，对着他微笑，对着他大笑。

「哇，他真干了。」乌索普瞪大眼睛。

「可恶。」娜美皱眉。「不，索隆，不要。」她的眉头皱成坚定的愤怒。但她可不会作弊。至少，乌索普在看的时候不会。他会取消赌约，那她就 **什么** 也赢不到了。

幸好？她身边有个骑士。

 **娜美桑不希望这种事发生？那就不会发生！** 厨子迈开步伐，很快就来到索隆身边。他拍拍男人的背。

「今天早上我听说了好消息，伙伴。我只是想说声恭喜，你会是个好爸爸的。」再拍了一下，他就走了，索隆还没来得及报复。

「等等，什么？不是！」索隆瞪大眼睛，回看着那个差点就答应要当他约会对象的女人。她皱着眉，抓起装着红酒的杯子。手腕一甩，索隆白色的上衣就洒满了红色液体。女孩大步离开，索隆转身瞪着他本来以为不可能更讨厌的金发厨子。「你他妈是干什么？我知道你没那个胆，但我没想到你竟然会那么阴险的作弊，你这混蛋！」

「噢，少来了，反正你一定会搞砸的。我只是省略了过程！」

「我又不是你！你没看到吗？她可喜欢我的刀了。」想砍了眼前这个人的冲动从来没有这么强烈过。

「她不是对你的刀有兴趣，她是对你的 **刀** 有兴趣，你他妈读不懂肢体语言吗，你这臭混蛋？你从来没做过？」

「什...什么？那是哪门子的问题？」

「我是说，我很难相信会有任何想跟你这样的臭绿藻睡。咕哝和原始人噪音通常不会让人们脱下裤子的。」

草帽海贼团的两个成员几乎没注意到他们吸引了多少目光。当他们像老夫老妻一样吵架的时候，很少会去注意周围发生什么事，酒吧客人非常专注的观赏这出戏。

「你一点概念都没有。」索隆挺直身子，露出邪笑。「事实上，如果我想的话，连你的火都能点燃。」

「你？点燃 **我** 的火？你连炉子的火都点不着！」

捉住山治领带的手坚定、带着索求，但山治从来不担心。他也许很不喜欢这个剑士，但他信任他。山治发现自己被扯向绿发男人，索隆炙热的呼吸喷在他的脖子上，顺着敏感的肌肤往上，找到山治的耳朵，他用低沉沙哑的嗓音说：「那是个挑战吗？」

突然，说话变得很困难。但他还是成功挤出一个字。「是。」

从他们的位置，娜美满意的看着索隆把慌张的山治从酒吧拉走，前往她认为是比较隐密的地方。

很难相信他看到了什么，但场面自己就解释了，乌索普看向娜美。他的嘴角露出一抹小小的微笑，对称她脸上的那个。

「搞定。」娜美和她的对象击掌，两人脸上的笑容都加大了。「我等不及要告诉其他人了！他们欠我一大笔钱！」

「我真不敢相信你的『索香营利』手段竟然成功了。」乌索普拿出写满详细计划的纸。

「最主要的是读懂肢体语言。那两个人整天打架，他们的成熟度就跟四岁小鬼一样，也就是说他们会污辱喜欢的人。我们需要做的就只是提供一点...助力。」

「而你很高兴是因为那就表示他不会去追那个女海军了？」乌索普挑起头。娜美只是露出微微的笑容，轻笑出声。

「嘿，我们在约会耶。跟你在一起的时候我才不要去想其他人。很没礼貌。」她轻轻笑着。但停顿了一下才再次开口。「你想她吗？」

句子中的『她』不难理解。乌索普对着自己微笑。「我们有写信。我为了今天送了点东西给她。噢！我差点忘了。情人节快乐。」他在她面前放下一个小小的包裹。「我们没有包装纸，所以我只好在餐巾上画了点点。」

她用手轻轻拂过小包裹，才打开手提包，也拿出一个小包裹。这个倒是用真的包装纸包起来的。「我们有，我只是忘了放回去。抱歉。」她轻笑着，两人都拿着各自的礼物。

「一...」乌索普开始。

「二...」娜美继续。

「三！」两个人一起说。

两人之间只有撕包装纸的声音。

「噢，乌索普，太漂亮了。」她看着一条手鍊，上面有三颗橘色的宝石，在桌子的烛光下闪着光芒。

「不是什么贵重的东西，只是我看到的时候就想到了你。」接着他看着自己的礼物。那是一条挂着方形吊坠的项鍊。吊坠里面写着『我们克服了不可能，那使我们无敌。』

「那是我以前很喜欢的一本书中的话。是在讲一群罪犯...有点像我们。现在帮我戴上。」她伸出挂着手鍊的手腕。乌索普毫不犹豫的帮她戴好。

「给勇敢海上战士的箴言。」他对她眨眨眼，将项鍊挂上自己的脖子，吊坠完美的停在打开的第三颗扣子上。

两人沉浸在满足的沉默中，吃着薯片。

「嘿，乌索普？」

「什么事，娜美？」

「我们他妈讚爆了。」

**Author's Note:**

> 译者的话：
> 
> 然后索隆对山治展现了他是会点燃炉子的火的。


End file.
